gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Planets Alliance (UPA)
The United Planets Alliance (UPA) is a nation in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is made of old slaves of the Goa'uld, mostly Humans, but there are quite a few Jaffa. Species Overview Homeworld: New Abydos Home Galaxy: Milky Way Home System: Gamma IV System Population: About 6 Billion Primary Language(s): Ancient Egyptian, English Fur/Skin tone: Egyptian Major Planets: New Abydos, Larsa, Nemesia. Affiliation: GATO, Free Jaffa Nation. Current GATO Status: Ally History Founding In 2017 a large amount of humans and Jaffa that were now free from slavery decided to break off from the Free Jaffa Nation. Many of the Jaffa believed that the Humans that had been freed were not being treated as normal citizens. In fact, some of the more important Jaffa counsel members were acting as their former masters did, and using the Humans as slave labour. The Jaffa who decided to break off had discovered this, and brought it before the counsel. However, few on the counsel believed them, or wanted the truth to be known, and dismissed them. The Jaffa took all the ships they had and went to the planets. While fighting off the corrupt Jaffas ships they liberated all the Humans who were on the planets. However the counsel elected to declare them enemies of the state, and sent their fleets after them. However, the Jaffa (Hereafter called the Liberators) had expected this. They had recently discovered a planet not on the gate system, or in any Goa'uld records. They had named it New Abydos. They brought the Humans to New Abydos, and then prepared for an attack. 5 Months later a Ha'tak appeared in orbit, and the liberators began to power up all the weapons they had. However the ship began sending a message. It was Teal'c. He told them that the corrupt counsel members had been deposed and that they were no longer enemies of the state. They informed him that they no longer wished to remain a part of the Free Jaffa Nation, and would instead become sovereign. Beginning Life At the beginning of the UPA they had very little. However, large portions of New Abydos was extremely fertile. The liberators (Hereafter referred to as the UPA) sold one of their Ha'taks to Earth in exchange for farming equipment and seeds with which to start producing food. They discovered that New Abydos had massive Naquadah veins in the more mountainous areas. They bought mining equipment from Earth and used only willing miners to get the naquadah, which they would then sell back to earth. Eventually they had a stable economy, and began to build up their defenses and expand to the rest of the planet. Eventually their selling of naquadah brought the attention of the lucian alliance, who sent ships to place the planet under their rule. However, they were successfully repelled, and the UPA consequently captured 5 more Ha'taks. A short while later, they decided to join the gate network by taking the gate from an uninhabited planet. They opted for Larsa, an old Goa'uld mining outpost that had been uninhabited for years. When they got there however, they found it inhabited by 3 million slaves, all under the thumb of a minor Goa'uld named Nagara. They killed Nagara and liberated the slaves. The slaves decided to join the UPA, while staying on their own planet. Larsa was even more fertile than New Abydos, and when it got underway properly, it became a major food exporter, helping the economy of the UPA greatly. Stargate Trade Eventually they found an abandoned planet with a stargate. They took this gate to New Abydos, where they began trade with the rest of the galaxy. Their two major trading partners were GATO and the Free Jaffa Nation. The Lucian Alliance again attempted to subjugate them, and sent a massive fleet to attack New Abydos, but GATO and the Free Jaffa Nation aided the UPA with their fleets, and massively weakened the Lucian Alliance. A joint task force of the UPA and GATO began to remove the Lucian Alliance from many planets, then help the inhabitants back on their feet. Large amounts of the people they liberate, however, did not wish to remain on their own planets, because of the bad memories. The UPA agreed to establish refugee camp for these people on New Abydos and Larsa. Eventually these camps became towns and villages, and the UPA began a massive population growth. Most of the people who elected to stay on their own worlds however, decided to also join with the UPA, including a well populated planet called Nemesia. Nemesia was extremely rich in Naquadah, and was covered in mines. Some people were willing to continue working in these mines, and soon the UPA was selling large amounts of the Naquadah. By this point the UPA was formed out of about 50 inhabited planets. It remains at this number today, in 2060. Economy The UPA is one of the galaxys major exporters of Naquadah and Food, and many planets rely on it for their supplies of food.The growing of Kassa has been banned completely, and anyone found to be in posession of it is given 5 years of hard labour. It imports large quantities of tretonin, to support those Jaffa who live among them. They aid Earth colonies who are having trouble getting started with food and medical supplies. They raise cattle and sheep as their main meat source, but there are also quite a few pigs raised on the farms. The economy is based mostly on trade with GATO and some of the Pegasus Galaxy. Society Military Ground Troops The UPA military is comprised of both Humans and Jaffa, with the jaffa being the majority. The Jaffa are mostly the heavy infantry, assigned to destroy gun batteries, and things like that. The humans are mostly the light infantry, assigned to destroying supply trains, and disrupting troop movements. Navy The UPA Navy is mostly made up of old Goa'uld ships, such as Ha'taks, Al'kesh, Cargo Ships, and Death Gliders, but GATO has also sold them 5 Leviathan Class ships, and ten Jumpships. In total they have approximately 100 ships. Civilian Government The UPA government is a democratic counsel, where counsel members can be elected, and if you are a counsel member, you can not have a personal planet or fleet, but can only have bureacratic power, and if the UPA goes to war it must have a unilateral decision to do so from the counsel, or to have been attacked already. Major Planets New Abydos New Abydos is the capital of the UPA, and is a fertile world that is rich in Naquadah. It is the home of the counsel, and is inhabited by approximately 2 billion people. It also holds the Military headquarters, and the militarys training grounds. Its main city is New Dakara Larsa Larsa is the UPAs main farming planet, and produces a large amount of food. It is extremely fertile, and is covered in rivers and forests. The main inhabited zones are around the stargate, including its main city, Larsana. It is inhabited by about 1 billion people. Nemesia Nemesia is the main Naquadah producing planet of the UPA, and is extremely mountainous. Like Larsa, it is mostly inhabited around the stargate, but there are some mining towns in the areas richer in naquadah. Its main city is New Chulak, and it is inhabited by about 1 billion people.